Traitor
by rjthemartyr
Summary: This is the story of five teenagers who have the task of risking their lives to protect the people who trust them the least.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my Fanfic family_.  
My Take on Saban's: Power Rangers

This is Rjthemartyr back from a long hiatus. I was watching the movie battle for LA and I thought how the world would react to an alien attack. Now with the fact in mind that is a movie treatment the chapters will be as like 30 or minutes of the movie, so with that being said this fic will not be long but you should get your fill with the extra-long chapters. But enough of my rambling. Enjoy!  
Tagline: When 5 teenagers are burdened with the task of saving the universe, who will save them from themselves.  
Movie1: Power Ranger's Traitor.

Chpt 1:Inheritance

The camera snaps open as footage of a stampede of civilians covered in dust ran in terror. The date is 11/06/1996. The camera is jostled back and forth as civilians rush past the cameraman. The evacuation fire alarm is blaring in the afternoon sky. Gun fire is heard as buildings burn in the distance. The cameraman gasps in horror as he swings around the corner. Military tanks recoil with force as dense projectiles spat from their long barrels and impacted uselessly against a golden armored giant. The people scatter further as the monster cackles madly. A news team is on the scene in front of the amateur. An explosion rocks the landscape. Screaming in terror the survivors swarm into a abandoned barber shop. The news team yells incoherently, as a cloud of dust rushes past the window knocking out the lights. People are crying and begging for Jesus. A lone figure framed by the occasional burst of flame made its way to the doorway. "Mike, get down!" a mother whispered urgently beckoning to her son.  
The boy and the amateur cameraman slowly stepped into the devastated street. The camera jerks up as it films five beams of light slam into the street. People scattered from the light in fear as five multicolored armored warriors stood defiantly in front of the scene. The dust swirls around their armor, as the populace cheer in relief as the warriors strike a heroic pose: one hand raised to the sky and the other on the waist. A building collapses as the giant creature fires at it. Screams of terror are heard for miles as death came to collect his bounty.  
The camera refocuses on the street to where the warriors were standing before.  
A thunderous roar that rattled windows was followed by an earthquake, as the cameraman fell to the ground in terror. Someone is swearing in the background, as the cameraman crawls to his feet and stumbles back out onto the street. The camera swings to the east as a giant building sized sword hurtles towards the earth. A wave of dirt is kicked up from the impact, as a massive robotic hand lunges from around the block and grasps the sword. Unimaginable sounds fill the air as the ground shakes repeatedly. The cameraman bravely ventures around the building to witness a: two horned Mech fighting the gold creature.  
The footage cuts to a news anchor speaking from a teleprompt. Stating the one year anniversary, Of the Power Ranger's appearance in the U.S. The day is November 6th rangers have since that fateful Tuesday morning fought in campaigns all over the planet. The day mankind discovered it was not alone.  
It then cuts to a massive celebration in L.A. rivaling the Macy's day parade. Giant balloons of the Pink, Red and Black rangers floated down the Hollywood strip. People from all walks of life pour out onto the streets to celebrate their heroes.  
The streets of Los Angeles are packed with children in face paint and parents watching on in content as they sampled food.

A woman in her late 30's hurried into a minivan closely followed by a shorter version of her. The park across the street was packed as tourists filed in and snapped pictures of a statue replica, of the MegaZord with the power sword held triumphantly in the air. Among the crowd were two teens laughing at a teen with glasses, trip over his own feet. A couple of streets down the road a black teen watched in amusement as his friend tried to get a number from a busty red head unsuccessfully. A small ways up the block, a young Asian teen was sipping coffee and studying in a Tim Horton's oblivious to the festivities around her. The boy who tripped earlier is pushed forward by the two teens behind him into a tattoo covered man. The embarrassed teen apologizes and shoots a withering glare at his tormentors: One was large and menacing and the other was tall and goofy. Both were drenched in leather. Pushing up his glasses, the boy attempts to maneuver through the crowd to find his wayward parents. Spotting his father's balding head the boy grins mischievously as he makes a beeline for his parents. Stuffing his face by the hotdog stand. William Cranston Sr. coughed harshly after receiving a slap to his back. William turned to his wife who is laughing heartily at her husband's plump red face.

"Billy act your age." His father chastised trying to save face.

His mother still chuckling pointed to a large helium balloon of the red ranger, floating lazily by.

The pair in the minivan moved slowly through the heavy traffic. The young girl in the passenger seat chatted rapidly with her mother, while checking her make up in the mirror.

Turning around into the backseat to grab a bag, the teen pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around her fingers feeling the material.

"Kim?" Her mother asked giving her daughter a side long glance. When are you meeting up with the boys?"

Kim smiled reminiscing. "Zack and Jason are on a 'Date'.

Her mother laughed. "I know that tone, what are those clowns up to now? She asked.

. "Zack and Jason had this contest thing going on ever since Bulk beat Jason's record the Grove last Saturday." Kim sighed heavily while leaning her head on the car window.

Kim's mother smirked at the image as her daughter chattered rapidly. Squinting in horror, she averted her eyes from the scene of an over weighted man prancing in a pink ranger costume.

"So like yeah, I said you guys are gunna get arrested. "Kim finished shaking with laughter.

"Okay I've got nine numbers, how many you get Romeo?" asked the teen from earlier. Dressed in a red and white plaid long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and white Jordan's. The teen pulled out scraps of paper. His companion grinned confidently as he pulled out a handful of torn papers.

"Hmm...Eight, Nine..Eleven..Twelve!" the darker teen said 'popping' his collar on his dark purple hoodie and stuffing the papers back into his black designer jeans.

"It's not over till it's over Zack." The teen deadpanned.

"Mhmm and whoever gets the most numbers pays dinner for two for an entire month…and uhh I like to treat my girls to red lobster, Olive Garden, Places like that." Zack bragged as the pair made their way through the dense crowd of people standing in front of a vendor selling 'Power Ranger Pizza'.

"_Daaaammmn!" _The teens exclaimed licking their lips and staring slacked jaw, as they stood behind a short black girl with spandex pants framing her generous behind.

The girl glanced behind her and made eye contact with Zack for a brief moment, before rolling her eyes and facing the front of the crowd.

"Hey Zack! Isn't that Angela from school?" the teen staged whispered none to quietly.

"Ow!?" he exclaimed rubbing his shoulder. Grinning he turned to a mortified Zack who kept shooting the girl nervous glances.

"Jason Scott Lee for everything that is good, please stop teasing your brother." said a tall beautiful older Asian woman standing next to her stern looking companion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kwan!" the pair chimed innocently.

Mr. Kwan narrowed his eyes at the boys 'Innocent' faces. Said something in Korean and slinked off to find something sweet to eat.

Mrs. Kwan smiled knowingly at the pair. "How come every time I catch you two unawares you look guilty?" Mrs. Kwan asked.

Zack looked lost while Jason cleared his throat. "Well what had happened was.."

As the day wore on, the crowds started to thin as people left the gathering, with stomachs full, heartburn and sticky sneakers.

All was being monitored in a fortress deep in the Nevada desert, visible to no life form without special access. The parade was reflected in a glass sphere hovering above a curved metal dais. Further back up a small stair case stood a magnificent room filled with many control systems, viewing screens and chairs. The most dominate part of the room was a massive glass tube. Situated in the middle of the room with the way stations and terminals surrounding it, Filled with multi colored gasses swirling within. Every surface was immaculate a polished until it glowed with the lights reflected from the ceiling and the tube. A panel slid out from the floor: a bronze saucer emerged from the panel. The saucer was attached to a cobalt blue neck, followed by a crimson hued torso, with L.E.D. lights running up and down the robot.

The lights in the room grew brighter as the tube crackled with energy. The robot waddled to one of the terminals as a man's face appeared in the tube. His skin was grey and he looked elderly.

"Alpha 5 has the installation of the N.A.S.A. Shuttle been completed?" the man in the tube thundered in a loud yet calm voice.

"Yes Zordon-but the hyper drive adaption is proving problematic for the scientists. "Alpha said.  
Zordon nodded in contemplation as he watched his companion bustle to and from his tasks. The brilliant minds behind the space program were aware of Zordon's presence since the 1940's;when a mining vessel from the Planet Ternok 9 crashed into the New Mexican desert. Helping the humans prepare for the UAE's return in secret.

**Flashback/ Arkhangelsk Oblast, Russia  
06:00 hrs. 11/06/96  
Russian Space Forces.  
**

_.43.42.41…Final launch sequence engaged…Preliminary thruster warm up…(Green). .29…_

"Sarsen to command"  
"Sarsen, this is Command do you copy?"  
"Roger Command, Beginning launch sequence."

_..._7…  
The Russian shuttle's thrusters ignited blowing huge clouds of ash into the early morning air. Technicians scattered to their designated safety zones as a wall of searing heat and fire exploded from the boosters. The shuttle strained as the craft slowly defied gravity.

Cosmonaut Sarsen: Mission Clock  
(+13:00hrs)  
"…Surface is dark, hard to see details…Copy…staticCopy Command."  
"Command to Sarsen…you have the go ahead…"  
"Understood Command…, Camera on…"

On Earth a grainy image appeared on the massive screen in the, military base. Dark shadows covered every inch of the alien landscape. The image bumped and blurred as the lunar vehicle drove over the terrain in the vacumless environment. The vehicle traveled for approximately half an hour before an unnatural shape loomed into view.  
A collective gasp was made by the Russian scientists.  
"Command to Sarsen what are your Coordinates?...Copy"  
"Sarsen to Command I hear something…copy?"

Sarsen's fear was apparent as the sound of pounding came form the object: The sound of war drums. Breathing coming in shallow gasps, the cosmonaut approached the Unidentified Object.  
"Command to Sarsen do not…statict…ouch…static"  
The grainy image distorted more as the cosmonaut approached the object.  
The Director swore in Russian as the image rattled then cut out completely. The scientists sat in shock as the video looped static. The windows on the base grew ominously dark as a deep vibration startled the scientists out of their shock.  
Everyone stood up at once as some left their posts to peer out the windows. Another vibration hit harder this time knocking a few people down.

A man in India stood up from his desk as his house rattled harshly. "What was that?" he said as he dodged a vase that fell from his bookshelf. The sounds of tires screeching and horns honking met his ears as he stumbled out the door. People stood with their mouths agape, as they stared in horror at the sky. The man turned to the sounds of terror as people scattered as the ground started to crack beneath them.  
_ "Mommy!?" _a little boy screamed as the dark sky cracked open in Europe. The city was in chaos as lightning and hurricane winds shook and rattled the foundations. Cars swerved off the bridge and into the lake below as the winds whipped through the air.  
_"Help, Please help!" _a woman sobbed in aChicago as civilians sprinted from their cars. A statue fell from a building and clipped her friend in the head. Blood gushed from the wound as she desperately tried to stop the blood. People fought and looted electronic stores and pharmacies as the sky and earth trembled in fear. Some slowed down as a large tear was heard and the earth stopped quaking. Mile long cracks slit the concrete open randomly as they all watched in confusion. An Asian man put down his briefcase and approached the cracked pavement along with many other civilians. The terrible winds slowed down as the heavily clouded sky lit up silently with flashes of mute lightning. The man peered down into the crack, as the entire city was deathly quiet. The Asian man locked eyes with a teenaged Spanish girl as the watched with baited breath. The man jumped as the ground suddenly split open randomly as grey dead fingers broke through the surface. People started to back away slowly when a blood curling scream shattered the spell. A young boy was being dragged into the ground by the dead hands. A marine in his dress uniform shouted in fear as he jumped to grab the child's hands. His fellow marines jumped to his aid as the boy's head and shoulder was the only part of him still visible as he was dragged under the earth. A dead grey hand latched onto his corded forearm. The other Marines snarled as they stabbed at the hands pulling the boy under.  
"Nooo!" the solider gasped as the boy vanished beneath the earth. The populace looked on in shock as the ground started to quiver like jello. An odd slurping sound reverberated throughout the air. The dead fingers that were wriggling in the air suddenly went still. Hundreds of them protruded form the cement like demented grey flowers. The slurping sound started to pick up speed. A loud clap of thunder, startled the humans as people began to scatter. The hand sunk into the crumbling cement as thin-grey skinned humanoid creatures rose from the earth like the dead from a Michael Jackson video. They staggered to their feet and swayed side to side. Dull red eyes lifeless and unseeing. They waited as if awaiting orders. A woman tripped over her heels as people jumped over or trampled her in fear. The woman struggles to stand as she coughs up blood. A speck of blood lands on the head of one of the Gray's one all of the heads turn to the woman. Hacking up blood, her scream is muffled as they descend on her and ravenously tear at her warm flesh.

In the Fortress, the alarms blared as Alpha 5 ran to the viewing globe.  
"Aie yi yi yiee!" Alpha wailed.  
"Alpha Rita has escaped start the recruitment of a team of teenagers with attitude!" Zordon commanded in a panicked tone.  
"Oh no Zordon not teenagers?" Alpha wailed.

Flashback continued/  
A Small town in between Oxnard and Santa Clarita lay Angel Grove.  
Students rushed out of the Angel Grove High School as the bell rang. The students parted in different directions as some walked to their buses, piled onto the football field and others followed the sidewalk down the street to the 'Grove' fitness center and juice bar .Inside was a large gymnasium with free weights, cardio machines and universal weights. They were in use by a variety of people from; students to athletes, teachers and regulars. A large counter next to a set of bleachers was rigged into a bar. A heavy set man wearing a Hawaiian shirt sat behind the counter with a blender making smoothies for his customers. Eyes glued to a small T.V. He didn't notice two leather clad individuals enter.  
"Ugha!" Jason grunted as he tossed Zack over his hip.

Landing with a thud onto the mat, Zack coughed as dust was puffed up.  
Smirking he reached down and pulled his brother up. Zack brushed the dust off of his sweats. He glared at two middle school girls who were laughing hysterically at him from the bleachers.  
"Man why can't girls our age find us that funny?" Zack whined as the two resumed their stance.  
"Speak for yourself." Jason chuckled as he lunged for Zack's legs.  
Zack hopped back and twirled around Jason's back. "I mean really think about it." Said Zack as he slammed his foot into the back of Jason's left knee and put him into a sleeper hold. "chic's ain't digging us like they use to, I mean, yeah were like the top dogs but it says something when Billy Bob is getting all the damn action."  
Jason tapped out and rubbed at his neck on the floor. Jason followed Zack's gaze to see Kimberly leaning her head on Billy's shoulder, while Trini was rubbing his back gently.  
Jason grinned proudly. "Student surpasses the masters-nice." Jason said.  
"I mean yeah we took him under our wing, but this is getting out of control." Zack grumbled.  
"Billy it's ok." Trini said as she massaged his back.  
"Yeah! That's right; maybe we can help you next year If you want." Said Kimberly as she sympathized with her childhood friend.  
Billy smiled lowly as he chewed his cold fries. He numbly reflected on the Judges harsh words at the state science fair. His invention failed to maintain a connection; a device that carried voice patterns wirelessly through wrist watches.  
"Yeah you're right; I won't achieve advancement in wireless carrier signals until I ascend from this depressive condition." Billy said.  
Kimberly stared at Billy in confusion, popped her bubble gum and zoned out. Trini attempted to translate, but it was too late. Her mind was long gone from earth. Trini rolled her eyes at Billy. "I think you broke Kim again." She giggled.  
"Now look at what we have here Skull, two babes and a Billy."  
The tri cringed and turned to watch as Bulk and Skull slink over to them.  
The pair as always were clad in leather despite the time of year or occasion.  
"Go away Bulk." Trini groaned as he slid his arms around her shoulders.  
Kim fixed Skull with a death glare as his fingers twitched towards her ass. Skull swallowed loudly and retracted his wandering hands. Chuckling nervously he scooted next to his partner.  
"So how bouts that double date we talked about last night babe?" Bulk said greasily. Kim looked mortified as Bulk leaned in for a kiss.  
"Tupac, Biggie! Don't you two have better things to do?" said Zack.  
The pair watched as the two athletes approach threating.  
"Actually I'm where I'm supposed to be guy, On my girl's arm." Bulk snarled.  
Billy snickered as Kim and Trini slipped out of their embrace. Having had enough, Kim planted her feet and screamed at Bulk. "Are you handicapped why would I go out with you!?".  
A look of hurt passed over Bulk's features then to be replaced by anger.  
"Did you just call me handicapped... no one call me handicapped." Bulk raged.  
"Yeah!" Skull chimed in and placed a supportive hand on Bulk's stomach and jiggled it. Yeah no one calls Bulk handicapped but Bulk!" Skull finished.  
Everyone who had gathered to watch erupted in laughter, as Bulk grabbed Skull by the neck and towed him out of the Grove. The five friends looked at each other and laughed even harder. Every one stopped laughing as merriment turned into terror instantly as the ground started moving violently. The teens ran for the exit as the mass of people converged on the exit doors. Trini reached for Billy after he was shoved to the ground. Trini screamed as her younger friend was lost in the crowd. Allowing herself to be pushed along, she felt herself become lightheaded. Zack wrestled in the crowd of people to get at Kim when he saw her disappear under the human mass. Fearing her safety he starting elbowing people out of the way to get to his friend. Jason saw red as he saw Zack go down from a punch to the face and get trampled by the terrified civilians. Jason fought his way to where he saw his brother go down. Getting to the floor Jason gasped in confusion as he picked up Zack's black muscle shirt. Heart pounding Jason looked around as the floor bucked ash shook under him. Doing a three-sixty Jason saw cup, water bottles and papers. Four piles of clothes and shoes were laying in random spots on the gym floor. A screeching noise pulled his attention towards the ceiling as metal girders tore loose and plummeted towards him. Jason knew it was too late to move and closed his eyes.

A sense of movement and vertigo rushed his senses as he cracked his eyes open. To his utter amazement, Jason was hurtling through the air so fast the landscape distorted into a purple and black hue. The sensation lifted as his stomach lurched upwards. Opening his eyes, Jason found himself in a kneeling position upon a circular disk, with what appeared to be a T-Rex in gold plating engraved on it. A feeling of overwhelming peace washed over him; his gaze was drawn to a tube in the middle of the most futuristic room he had ever seen. A voice boomed in his head as the tube flickered to life.  
"GREETINGS JASON" the voice lowered to a more tolerable level as Zordon saw the human cover his head and cower in fear. "Do not fear me Jason Scott Lee." Said the voice in his head as the feeling of peace washed over him again. Tears slid down his face at the feeling.  
"You and four others have been chosen: chosen to fight on behalf of your planet. Billions of candidates have been observed, but you have been selected."  
The psychic pressure lifted and Jason noticed his friends in the same position as identical tears slid down their faces. They were all having their own personal experience with this force. This force of good: Zordon. The five friends stood shaken, as they stood up taller-straighter. A bright light bathed them in warm light as fire burned in their veins.  
"You will battle and war with evils that threaten the peace in the Universe, you will inherit a legacy known to one and all as the Power Rangers." Zordon stated. You will have access to a universe of power and weapons connected to an infinite energy known as the morphing grid, and pilot a fleet of mighty vehicles called Zords. The teens stared in wonder as they turned as one to view the viewing globe without direction.  
"Zackery: Bold and strong, you will pilot the Massive Mastodon"  
"Kimberly: Swift and intuitive, you will pilot the sky god the Pterodactyl"  
"Billy: Cunning and intelligent, you will pilot the Deadly Triceratops"  
"Trini: Serene and balanced, you will pilot the land god the Vicious Saber tooth"  
"Jason: Powerful and a born leader, you will wield the Mighty Tyrannosaurus Zord."

The teens stood in shock as everything sunk in. Zack was the first to object. "Hold up, you want us to do what? With the who, and where? nah man this is to weird." Zack said as he started to walk out. When the viewing globe showed a woman being torn apart. Zack turned back to Zordon shaken. Trini watched silently as a little girl was dragged underwater. Tears slid down her delicate features. Jason slammed his fist into his open palm as he ground his teeth in anger. Billy and Kim just looked sick. Jason turned to Zordon.  
"We can stop these things with your guidance right?" he asked.  
Zordon observed the teens before answering. "As long as I have life in me, the Power Rangers will always putties must be stopped,when in danger call out your Zord's name and you will transform into the legendary Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.  
_**End of chapter One **_

_**Okay ladies and gentlemen part one of chapter one is finally completed. Part two will be up by the end of next week. Let me know what you think, regular updates should happen every other week. Power Rangers movie 1:Traitor is already written, Movie 2 (The Fall Of Man.) is half way done but as I update ill hold requests for beta's and they will get exclusive insight into The Fall Of Man. Until next week stay safe and God bless.**_


	2. Interlude:

I'm starting to finish up part two of inheritance this very hour.

Chptr2 will slow down on the action as the movie would start to delve into the lives of the rangers, as they deal with the events of the past year and the interactions with the people in their human lives. But don't worry about the action. It will come, but remember for every action has consequences and this movie will not have a happy ending. Fear not though. For this is a Trilogy and good times will be had as well as tears. Any questions, comments or reviews feel free to drop by my Profile and leave your notes. I'll get time to answer within the week.

_Stay safe and God bless_


	3. Chapter 3

**Inheritance: part two**

The Evacuation alarm blared in the blackened sky. Angel Grove was on fire. Houses, stores and cars burned as civilians ran from the flesh eating grey monsters. A little girl no older than seven was alone and scared as she hid under her bed. The girl's parents had died an hour ago when the world ended. School had let out early like any other normal Tuesday, when the ground started shaking. Her parents had stuffed her under the bed when she heard the loud crack. That's when the screaming started. The things were climbing the steps. She could see the gray feet of the monsters as she bit down on her hand so hard she drew blood. She screamed as she was suddenly face to face with a decaying face and dead red eyes. The putties opened its ghastly mouth as it spit a yellow liquid at her face.-she blacked out from terror. Feeling hands on her, she slapped and screamed until she vomited thinking the thing was attacking her.  
"Ewe? Nasty, hey kid are you okay?"  
Her eyes snapped open to come face to face with a man in blue armor, her face reflected in his black visor. "Can you talk kid?" The blue man asked.  
"Uh…uh…yes, yes I can." She stuttered.  
"Good there's some people who are going to look after you until the battle has subsided."  
"Huh?" the girl asked in confusion.  
The blue man chuckled then scooped her up in his cold metal arms and ran out of the house.  
The National Guard was mobilized and the afternoon air was filled with the consistent sound of gunfire. The smell of smoke and death hung heavy in the air as the blue ranger ran towards a civilian transport. The soldiers nodded in thanks as they took the girl into the armored van. She squirmed in their arms as she caught one last glimpse of 'her' blue hero.  
Zack stood in a military helicopter as it descended upon Los Angeles. The debris on the street was kicked up as the craft hovered low enough for the soldiers to jump down. The Black Ranger was hyped as he sprinted with his Power Axe towards a concentration of Putties. The soldiers cheered as the black ranger flew into the mass and expertly hacked the bastards apart.  
A hospital was evacuating when a explosive shell landed on the roof and shattered the right side of the building as it caught fire and spread the fire along. The Pink and Yellow rangers sprinted into the burning building and kicked down doors that had melted shut, and proceeded to carry out the immobile patients and elderly. A nurse's assistant was holding the emergency doors open as children scrambled out. A scream rang through the air. A Puttie had somehow gotten in the hospital and was on top of a child. The N.A. ran at the creature and pulled it off of the little girl. The Puttie whipped around and back-handed her into a monitor knocking papers and screens over as she crumpled to the floor. Standing up defiantly the woman stared the creature down, as its eyes locked on to a bruise on her forehead as blood started to seep down. The Puttie cooed in anticipation of a meal and launched at the woman. Time seemed to slow as the Puttie's hands were outstretched, reaching for her throat.  
The creature gurgled in surprise when a pair of white boots with pink trim crashed into its throat. The two flew forward-their momentum and weight carried them through the weakened walls. The woman stared on in shock as a pink armored goddess emerged from the hole with a bow and arrows that hummed with light. The reflective gloss of the pink helmet caught her reflection as she saw her mouth was hanging open. The warrior turned her gaze towards the stunned woman. "Are you injured?" she asked.  
The woman tried to make eye contact with her savior, but was unable to. The black visor reflected everything like a mirror. Startled by the synthesized voice, she ran a hand through her hair. "No…thank you, what's happening, this is happening all over isn't it?" The woman asked as the Pink Ranger escorted her out of the building. The pink Warrior stopped and stared as her for a minute-a silent statue as she tilted her head to the side. Sandra waited for a response for a full heart beat before the warrior shook her head and bent at the knees and rocketed into the air-in a flash of pink. A similar flash of yellow followed soon after. The woman stared in shock.  
"Mrs. Hart…Hart the bus is loaded let's go!"  
The woman looked up towards the voice; a medic was standing out of the exit of a school bus with his hand extended. She grasped his hand and was hauled in. The fleet of buses moved to safety as the world crumbled around them.

The night wore on as the Puttie's numbers seemed to swell. The news caught glimpses of the military dealing with the unknown enemy as jet fighters roared past rattling windows and doors. The news trickled in gradually of soldiers being overrun and suddenly winning with the help of brightly colored warriors in armor helping turn the tide of battle.  
"This is Hank Parker with Channel 2 news:Reporting from the front lines."  
The camera man focused on a young man in his mid-twenties. His face was grey with ash and fear as he tried to remain professional. Behind him was a gas station with Puttie's hiding and returning fire with a tracer round weapon of sorts.  
"The situation looks bleak at best, The Marines have just arrived two hours ago…"  
"Incoming!" a solider yelled.  
The camera was thrown to the ground as an explosion shook the ground.  
The camera was dusted off and refocused on the soldiers besides it. Two were3 wounded and the reporter was lying on the ground staring at the sky unseeing.  
"Damn it, Get that fucking camera out of here soldier!"  
"Sargent? What the hell is that?!" A young soldier pointed across the ruined street to a figure on the building. The camera blurred up to a red figure standing on the roof.  
"Is it a hostile Sargent?" the same soldier asked aiming her rifle at the figure.  
"I don't…Whoa!" The soldier exclaimed.  
The figure dropped down feet first into the gas station roof and into the store. The distinctive 'Ping' Shots from the alien's weapons were heard.  
A glass shattered as one of them was ejected from the window. There was silence followed by another blast as the station went up in flames.  
The Soldiers cheered as the gasoline turned the fore black with smoke. The soldiers started swearing in excitement as the Red figure emerged from the inferno unscathed with sword in hand humming with light. The figure stood straight and saluted the troops and disappeared in a flash of trailing red light. The soldiers went nuts swearing and firing into the air.

Five streaks of light landed in the middle of an abandoned subway station. As the five friends tried to regroup and catch their breath. Zack walked over and slumped against a wall, unclasping his sealed helmet and setting it on his Knee. Kim sat on the edge of the platform-boots dangling. Billy Kneeled in front of Trini as his HUD scanned her body. Erratic heart rate but otherwise unharmed. Billy released a breath he didn't know he was holding and unclasped his helmet, as did Trini-dark ebony hair spilling on to her yellow armored shoulders. Ten minutes ago Billy and Trini ran to assist soldiers in the Santa Monica district, when Trini ran into the line of fire of a tank and took a missile to the chest. Her chest piece was blackened and cracked but was still sealed. That was too close.  
Jason Remained standing in the middle with his suit still sealed. His dark visor locked on to his second. Zack cracked open his eye's sensing Jason's glare.  
"You almost got yourself killed. You disobey a direct order again and I'll knock you out myself." Jason snarled. Zack rolled his eyes at the tone.  
Jason was too over protective of him Zack thought. The others were lost in their own thoughts as they tried to get their minds right before returning to battle. They all have seen more death and violence in the past nine hours than most people will see in two lifetimes. They were all in some ways traumatized, extremely powerful; they were still children not even old enough to buy cigarettes legally yet. Kimberly had her back to her fellow rangers, shoulders shaking as she slammed her gauntlet into the tiled floor shattering it. She let out a sob and slammed her fist into it again and again. A six note tone chimed in the heavy silence. Jason raised his bowed helmet as he put Zordon on speaker.  
"Rangers Rita has sent down Goldar, her first lieutenant-he is a highly capable warrior, Rangers, you must be vigilant." The call ended.  
"Man we've only been rangers for a few hours and I already want to retire." Zack chuckled. The Rangers agreed silently.

Billy yelled in pain as he was hurled into a car and crushed it. Kimberly sat perched on top of a metro bus stop kiosk-as she pulled taught an arrow as she aimed at the demons back. Zack ducked at the waist as Goldar slashed with his sword. Jason flew in and locked swords with the demon as he grinned evilly.  
"You think you have a chance child, against a warrior like me…think again!" Goldar bellowed as he struck the red ranger in the torso and slashed him across the chest-launching him into the air. Behind the helmet Kim's eyes narrowed in anger as she let the deadly projectile fly. Goldar advanced on the red ranger when the arrow struck his golden armor burning through and melting a piece of skin. Goldar roared in anger as the rangers regrouped in front of Jason as he clutched his smoking chest. Staggering to his feet Jason stood in the front in a cocky stance. Billy spared a glance at Jason's chest and the HUD scanned two cracked ribs.  
"Come on you can't be done already; you must be getting old Monkey man!"  
Goldar snarled enraged and charged at the rangers.  
"Put em together!" Jason ordered.  
Zack grinned and summoned his weapon and shouted. 'Power Axe!'  
Kim shouted. "Power Bow!"  
Billy split his weapon in half and shouted. "Power Lance!  
Trini shouted. "Power Daggers!.  
Jason grasped the collected weapons and said "Power Sword!" and laid his sword into the last compartment and aimed the new Power Cannon at the charging beast and fired. The Rangers planted their feet behind him and held on as the force of the blast was too much for one person to aim correctly. Goldar was hit in the middle full force and was carried down the abandoned street. The creature exploded in a shower of sparks, as the Rangers cheered.

Jason made to call Zordon when the ground started shaking again. Steam erupted from the cracks in the ground as the rangers looked around wildly in confusion. Trini suddenly screamed and pointed upwards to a office building as the roof was being crushed as gold clawed fingers gripped the edge. Looking down the street the Ranger's gasped as a massive golden armored knee was rising from the ground. The windows shattered at the pressure being put on them. The sun was blocked out when a gargantuan gold creature pulled itself to its feet. The thing was roughly the same size as the Statue Of Liberty. Goldar leered down at the Rangers as he came around the building: each step a mini earthquake. The Rangers started backing away as Goldar's voice boomed. "Now ,now Rangers don't look so scared .It'll be over quickly."  
Kimberly backed into Zack and grasped his hand in fear. The Ranger's suddenly felt a pull and then they found themselves in the command center.  
Goldar shouted in anger as the Rangers were snatched from his wrath. The gargantuan monster sneered as he set his sights on downtown L.A.  
"Alpha where is Zordon?" Jason demanded as he paced back and fourth of the viewing globe. The other Rangers grit their teeth in anger as Goldar laid waste to the business district.  
"Rangers you must remain calm, Zordon will return with new shortly."  
Billy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Zordon's return.  
"Rangers the war has been escalated. The time has come again for the Megazord."

_**End of Flashback/**_

_**Sorry for the Delay and the short chapter. Was looking for a new job this whole weekend, so far no luck but I'm keeping my fingers crossed keep me in your prayers. Chapter 2: Best Laid Plans will be up by next Friday. I promise it'll be super long. **_

_**As of now I'm having difficulty with chapter 9 of The Fall Of Man any beta's will be welcome. Well this is me signing off, keep safe God Bless**_


	4. Interlude 2

Dear Fan fic family

Please forgive me

The chapter of Best laid plans and A night to remember will be up by next Friday.  
God is good.  
I received the job I've always wanted and it's a Bitch to put it plainly.  
It's a dog eat dog kind of environment, I was working on chapter two like a moron at work and saved it there. Guess what they deleted the whole thing. Just being ignorant. I hope it's not a race thing being the only black kid their. Because I'm not racist at all. I hate humanity all equally

But anyways I apologize for the wait and hope you'll bear with my slow typing skills  
Until next week this is Ray signing off.  
_Keep safe  
God bless  
Love you_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Best Laid Plans **_

**Command Center Present:****  
**Alpha 5 bustled to and from his daily activities when a crackle of energy signifying teleportation caught his attention.  
Kimberly stood in her pajamas as she made her way over to the robot.  
"Oh Kimberly you startled me. What brings you here this time of night?" The robot inquired.  
Kimberly sat down at a computer while she played with the sleeve of her nightshirt.  
"I'm sorry Alpha. I can't sleep; tonight I lost my father last year when Rita attacked. I can't help thinking if we didn't hesitate I could've gotten to his job sooner." Kimberly finished hanging her head.  
Alpha tilted his bronze head to the side as he contemplated the complex emotions coming from his new friend. Unfamiliar with human grief.  
Alpha pulled up all of the memories she had of her father and put them on display for her.  
Tears were raining down her face, when she heard the familiar bark of laughter her father was famous for.  
Stunned Kim looked at the Displair of her father holding her life jacket as she doggie paddled in the kiddy pool.  
Kimberly gave a watery chuckle as she turned red eyes to Alpha in confusion.  
"I don't even remember that one I haven't remembered that in a long time. How?"  
Alpha tilted his head to the side and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Every memory you've ever had is stored up here. I just dusted off the forgotten ones."  
Kimberly threw her arms around the robot.  
"Thank you Alpha. This is perfect." She murmured into the robot's neck.  
"Oh shucks." Alpha giggled.  
"KIMBERLY." Zordon rumbled startling the pair. "I have watched you grow in the past year from a sheltered child into one of the bravest women I have had the honor to meet in my long life. Every challenge you meet head on. No matter how big or terrifying. You hide your emotions from your friends because you fear their mockery. But I tell you my child, you can never be more wrong. The other rangers are your family now as well." Zordon paused. "If my daughter had the chance to live I pray she would've turned out just like you Kimberly." A tear slid down Zordon's lined face.  
Kimberly ran to the foot of Zordon's tube and sobbed against it. Taking in the comfort of her mentors soothing words and the warmth the tube gave off. She finally managed to drift off…

Trini and Kimberly were spacing out as Mrs. Applebee droned on about some famous poet. The December air brought a chill to the hallways that enticed excitement. The winter formal and Christmas break was next weekend.  
Trini started to doze off as drool pooled on her delicate lips. Kim was drawing stick figures on her homework assignment when the bell rang.  
Mrs. Applebee called over the noise of chairs scraping to remind them their book report was due tomorrow. Making their way to the hall Kim started chattering on about whom she was thinking about taking when Trini felt her hand get tugged. Spinning around she came face to face with Eugene Skullovitch.  
"Hello gorgeous miss me?" Skull grinned lecherously.  
Trini tried not to gag at his proximity to her nose, his breath smelled of tuna. Jerking her hand out of his, Trini turned to a grinning Kim.  
"Problem solved Kwan your date is right here." Trini's left eye twitched.  
Gathering his text books and stuffing them into his bag Billy made his way to the door after the bell rang. Nose in his note pad he didn't notice the brunette who had her nose in her text book walk through the door.  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The girl grumbled as she made to pick up her books.  
"I'm so sorry I was not paying to my surroundings."  
The pair locked eyes. She was wearing a blue halter top and tight blue jeans. He was wearing a blue v neck t-shirt with denim coveralls. His arms were lightly haired and underneath tanned muscled skin. His icy blue eyes were hidden by huge glasses. She stood up and slid his glasses off of his nose.  
_**(Oh yea he's hot)**_ she thought.  
Grinning she slid his glasses back on.  
"Hi I'm Sarah." She said extending her hand.  
Billy froze as he took in her face. Dark chestnut hair cascaded over a petite face. Her eyebrows arched over her dark green eyes. Grasping her hand his eyes roamed to her ample chest.  
"Uh hmm." Sarah coughed.  
Billy grinned stupidly as he felt his face burn. To his utter horror he felt his pants start to tighten of their own accord.  
"Well um I gotta get to my seat." Sarah said.  
"Sweet." Billy said as he moved out of her way. His eyes, lingering on her curves a moment longer.  
"So what's your name handsome…" Sarah trailed off as she turned around. The boy was gone.  
Jason was walking down the hallway stairs with a blond girl who was blushing rather impressively as the captain of the football team was gracing her with his presence. She was dreaming about what they would name their children. When suddenly some guy blew past her in a blur of blue, shattering her delusions.  
Jason sensed Billy's distress through the _Morphin Grid_ a few seconds ago when he suddenly flew past him down the steps.  
"Wha?" Jason stammered but Billy was ghost.  
The Lunch room was noisy as usual. Students who brought lunch were already digging in. The students who bought lunch were standing in line. Bulk and Skull were up to their usual antics with trying to give the lunch lady an aneurism. Music was being played by a small boom box at a table where a couple of black kids were sitting at. _(In the hot tub popping bubbly, rubbing yo spot love got you screaming punish me. With the door lock, watch ya Pun get wicked with it...)_  
Zack walked up to the table with the music. A heavy set boy leaned over and did a complex handshake before Zack sat down. Opening his lunch, Zack unwrapped his sandwich made by his adopted mom.  
"Yo Zack!" Jason called as he made his way over to the table and plopped into a chair. "Sup Ty, sup Mike." Jason grinned as he bumped fist with the other boys. "You talk to Billy today?"  
Mouth full Zack shook his head and swallowed thickly. "Naw why?" he asked digging into his fruit cup.  
"No reason I guess." Jason said bobbing his head in tune with the music.  
The Lunch room continued its chatter as Principal Kaplan entered the room. Munching on a pear the man narrowed his eyes at the 'Cool' table and beelines for it.  
"Yo nigga turn that down." Mike whispered at Jason who was sitting closest to the tape player. Jason snatched his propped feet off the table and scrambled to turn the music down. Mr. Kaplan came to a halt in front of the Varsity football table. "Tyreik, Zack and Jason I need a favor." Mr. Kaplan ordered.  
"Uh…yes sir!" the tri shouted in relief.  
"The winter formal is next Sunday. The parents and faculty have spent a bit on the event and id hate for it to be a bust. Mr. Kaplan said. "We lost three students last year and I feel as though the community needs a morale boost."  
The table's mood sobered at the reminder.  
"Pass the word along that the dance will be a night to remember. I give you three permission to whatever resources within reason to spark interest in the dance. I want that attending list crammed with signatures." The man finished.  
Jason grinned and slammed his fist into his open palm. "Sir can we use the intercom in the middle of 9th period today?"  
Mr. Kaplan smirked. "I'm sure no one is really paying attention on 9th period on a Friday anyway…permission granted, But Lee be appropriate." Said Mr. Kaplan as he glared daggers at the boys.  
"Yes sir!" They chimed.  
"Oh and boys?" said Mr. Kaplan as he walked away. "If you're going to play music play some CCR not that garbage."

A toile flushed next to his stall. Billy chewed on his cheese and crackers as he reflected on his latest 'fumble' as Zack liked to phrase so eloquently. _**(Sarah…Sarah)**_ Billy pondered as he wondered how he never noticed her before. Popping another cracker into his mouth he wondered how someone so 'hot' so unlike him got into A.P. physics. The highlight of the encounter was her bright smile as she starred into his eyes. His pants stared to tighten again and his fantasy crashed and burned like the Hindenburg as he was reminded of his instant arousal. He secretly prayed to the deity whose existence he now had serious doubts about. That she didn't notice his erection. "Man that ass was phat." Said Billy as he got up and tossed the wrappers into the toilet. His choice of words was a clear influence that the Lee brothers had on his vocabulary he thought drily.  
Fighting the urge to swear at his opponent, Jason scrambled to his feet as he watched his nemesis whip the ball past his goalie. The opposing team cheered as his teammates grumbled in defeat. Hanging up their lacrosse sticks the 8th period gym glass hit the showers. Jason sparred the long haired boy who whipped his ass a glance before slamming his gym locker shut. The native boy grinned at him. Jason nodded back. The boys cleared into the hallway as the bell rang. Kimberly and a Spanish boy were leaning against their lockers as Billy and Trini approached.  
"Hi Rocky." Said Trini breathlessly as he flashed her his trademark smile.  
"Hola mami, que pasa carbrron?" said Rocky as he lightly punched Billy's shoulder.  
"Greetings Rocky…umm Kim can I have a word before class?" Billy asked looking sick.  
"Uhh sure?" Kim said shooting Trini a look. Trini shrugged her shoulders. Billy led her to the recycling bins next to the staircase. He was sweating like a lot and was making her nervous. He wouldn't stop wringing his hands.  
"Spit it out already!" Kim snapped.  
Billy looked around and whispered in her ear. "Umm Kimmie can you help me get a date with this girl, I think I blew it earlier…I mean can you teach me how to be cool around females. Not like how Zack and Jason taught me. I got laughed at and almost beat up." Billy fininshed lamely.  
Kim's face glowed warmly. "Aww this is so cute! Billy are you crushing on someone?" She gasped. Kim was snapped out of her rant when a jock spotted how close they were in the dark and wolf howled. Flipping the jerk the bird she turned back to Billy who somehow looked sicker.  
"Billy you slay flesh eating putties on a near regular basis,you wear a badass blue armored suit. And! Kim whispered sharply. "Help pilot the feet and keep balance a thousand ton fighting robot. Please show me why you are scared to ask out any girl?"  
Billy hung his head in defeat. "Im scared because no one can ever know that. To every one else im just that nerd…Billy Bob or loser or hey homo. Only you you guys know me outside of school."  
Kim looked shocked at his self loathing. Looking around she grabbed Billy's hands and held them to her heart.  
"Okay Ill help you even if it means I have to give you a complete make over. You wont be a virgin anymore before the year ends." Kim vowed proudly. Billy looked scandalized.  
"who said I'm still a virgin?"  
Kim threw her hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him and gave him the 'Look'.

9th period rolled around as the day came to a close. Zack Ty and Jason walked the deserted halls pinning up flyers next to the winter formal sign up sheets. (Dance off) stood out in bright red letters on the flyers. The trio waltzed into the main office as they got on the intercom and hyped up the students. The weekend brought freedom for the five friends as they prepared for the holiday season. Zack and Jason's adoptive parents had other ideas for the two trouble makers. Christmas shopping.  
Dressed in a red and black blazer with black sweats and a red nike baseball cap. Jason shifted impatiently from one foot to another. The tree lot was swarming with last minute shoppers like himself. Dragging a medium evergreen Jason hauled the tree onto a flat cart and rolled it to the cash out line.  
"Hey Jason." Said a tall Asian boy whose name he forgot.  
"Oh what's up…" Jason said stalling.

The boy quirked his eyebrow. "Adam." The boy offered.  
Jason grinned. "Oh yeah what's up man, you're in my study hall right?" Jason asked turning towards the boy dressed in a black sweater with a blue smock reading 'Home Garden'  
"Not much just trying to get this paper. You know how it is." Adam said turning to a customer who was trying to get his attention.  
"Right." Jason said in agreement as he brought his cart to the cashier. Jason made his way to his parent's minivan when he heard footsteps behind him.  
"Hey Jason wait up." Adam called jogging up to him from the store entrance.  
"Me and Rock are hosting this after party at Rocky's uncles cabin. You down? Adam asked casually.  
"Uhh maybe I don't drink though." Jason admitted to the sophomore.  
Adam's smile faltered then lit up again. "That's cool too; let us know at the dance if you reconsider."  
Jason nodded farewell as the boy returned to work. After loading the tree and rolling out of the crowded parking lot, Jason turned on the radio as he coasted down the highway. Fingers drumming on the steering wheel Jason squinted through the sudden down pour. The sound of the windshield wipers squeaking back and forth was hypnotic. His daydream was broken by a persistent bellow of the driver's horn behind him. "Go around!...asshole" Jason mumbled as he cranked up the radio. (_**Uh, play on playa uh play on playa. I like the way you work it, no diggity I gotta bag it bag ya up bae. I like the way you work it)**_ Jason bobbed his head to the beat.  
The minivan swerved through the rain water on the highway. Bouncing his head off the steering wheel. Jason fought to regain control of the van. Jason stared in shock as the Diesel pick up truck sped up again. Jason was slammed again as he stomped on the gas. The man in the truck wasn't human he thought as he got a better look. A Puttie was gripping the wheel dressed in a gray hoodie. Cars screamed past honking a Jason slammed on the brakes. To his horror the truck didn't slow down. Jason was thrown form the vehicle after the impact. Flying through the windshield-his quick reflexes saved his life. Morphin mid air Jason's world righted itself as the power suit centerd him halting his momentum. The Red Ranger stood up slowly behind the crushed van. Power Blaster in hand he crept slowly around the van. Turning the corner the HUD focused the targeting reticule upon the damaged truck. The HUD flipped to heat sensor mode. The ugly bright orange of the hot engine blurred the rest of the landscape. The targeting pinged seven cold spots emerging from the ground like worms. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Red Ranger jumped up pulling himself over the roof of the can and launching himself at the Putties. The creatures hopped around randomly when one of their brethren jerked sideways spinning to the ground. Turning as one, time continued to crawl as the rain water pelted against his armor like so many bullets. His blaster took out the Puttie in the back of the group. Two more fell before he landed in the middle of the group. Dropping to his knee as he blasted the rest in the torsos sending them flying and bursting into wet clay upon impact.  
Billy rubbed his tired eyes as Alpha stood over his shoulder starring at the Displair. Zordon's tube glowed blue as their mentor had stepped away for a moment. Billy Jumped when the loud crackle startled him from his work. Jason was morphed and furious as he climbed down from the teleportation dock. "Where the hell where you?" Jason demanded as his armor distorted like a glitch then shattered into air as he demorphed.  
Billy looked confused as Zordon reappeared in his tube. "Greetings Red Ranger." Zordon boomed as Jason stood glaring at Billy and Alpha.  
"What troubles you?" Zordon asked.  
"The shit has officially hit the fan. Rita knows who we are. She attacked me on my way home from the store. My mother's van is totaled how am I suppose to explain that one?" Jason barked.  
Zordon narrowed his eyes at Jason's tone. "Take a seat Red Ranger."  
The teen shifted uncomfortably in his chair under his mentor's relentless gaze. "Our sensors are being blocked somehow." Zordon elaborated. "Billy has been here for the past nine hours attempting to get our eyes back on the moon."  
Jason looked to Billy who had already drifted back to his computer: cup of cold coffee in his hand as he starred in annoyance at the screen.  
Jason felt shame churning hot in his gut at his display of emotion at Zordon.  
"When did the sensors go offline." Asked Jason.  
"Last night we experienced a total black out on the western hemisphere then they came back on…assuming outside interference, the cameras were turned to the moon." Alpha explained.  
"Then we observed a surge of energy similar in abundance to the general output of the _Morphin Grid_." Billy finished.  
Jason looked lost as everything was beyond his control. "So What's our main objective? Do I put the other rangers on high alert?"

Alpha leaned over Billy to tap commands into the terminal as Billy addressed Jason. " As of right now we act as if nothing is a-miss. Especially if Rita is watching and has discovered our identities." Billy looked troubled as he rubbed his face. "Rita is up to something huge…and so far we are blind to her Schemes.

_I__nside the territory of Grimnal:The Capital Of The UAE.  
_A small grey transport shuttle soared towards the dark red and grey planet. As the shuttle neared the planet, an escort of 16 black interceptors surrounded the ship.  
(Static…"UAE Interceptor to transport shuttle state your ID.") A voice crackled over the radio in the gray ship.  
A small orange skinned humanoid responded to the fleet. "This is R.T B9-7. Previous destination Nadira, current destination: The Ragnarok."  
(Static…Roger Royal Transport bravo, nine dash seven. What is your cargo. Over?)  
"The Emperor…roger." The humanoid replied looking over his shoulder.  
The grey shuttle touched down unto a large rectangular platform that extended from a Hexagonal building that sat at the edge of the main capital building. 'Ragnarok'.  
The platform retracted into the geometric building. Inside the launch bay, the platform rotated along the six walls of the building as green lasers ran over the shuttle scanning its serial code. The platform came to a halt as pipes for fuel snaked from the ceiling. A ramp extended from the shuttle as the UAE honor guard dressed in a sealed suit of gold marched wowards the ship. Like a scene out of Return Of The Jedi, a tall man in a black cloak walded down the ramp. The orange skinned pilot hurried after the cloaked man as the Royal guard fell into formation on either side of them.  
Inside of a Lavish Penthouse a man with no ears and red eyes sat in a tub of burning magma. His servants stood drenched in sweat from the sweltering heat the tub was giving off and teeth chattering fear. The man's skin was black like coal and cracked with veins of fire. (Beep) the intercom rang.  
"Grand monarch your disciple has arrived at the Ragnarok. Do you wish for him to be summoned to your chambers?" A females voice inquired. The earless man sighed in content as he stood up from the tub. The servants hurried to hand the man a clean towel to dry himself off with. The earless man chuckled as a child servant fell to the floor screaming after he tossed the burning towel at the toddlers face. The other servants made no sudden movements as the Demon stretched and walked over to his throne. "Pherenzee?" The man purred into the intercom on his desk.  
"Yes Mr. Monarch sir?" the female voice asked quickly.  
"Will you be a dear and send someone along to clean up this mess, it's starting to stink."  
A starved woman rushed into the room and pulled out the still body as the Orange skinned pilot entered. "Introducing the Emperor of The UAE." The pilot announced professionally as the cloaked man entered as the boy's body was dragged from the room.  
"Ahh my Disciple." The earless man cooed as the cloaked man walked over to the large desk. Holding out his hand the Earless man smile split all the way to where his ears should be.  
"What you to uppity to shake hands with the devil now Zedd?" The demon said as his Disciple hesitated before clasping hands with the Monarch. The Earless man grinned as he watched the lips curl with smoke before he dropped their joined limbs.  
The earless man sunk down in his metal chair as it glowed red.  
"As you are well aware Rita has been overseeing the occupation of that planet Earth since her escape form her prison last year. That planet I'm sure you remember has not joined with the UAE as of yet. Simple tasks seeing as their military forces are laughable."  
Despite the civil tone the other man could sense rage bubbling underneath the surface.  
"A simple task indeed my lord." The man's first words spoken since his arrival on Grimnal.  
"Well an Unforeseen complication has come to light." The Monarch spat with veiled disgust. "Zordon is Alive…"  
The other man leaned back into his chair. Lethal silver talons exposed as he pressed them together as if in prayer. "Impossible." The man hissed.  
The Monarch's orange veins flared burning white for a split second before they dulled to a pale yellow. "So it seems…Rita has failed her mission that was assigned to her eons ago. Her failure will put this Empire in Jeopardy." The Monarch prophesized.  
"How is that so…my lord?" The man asked.  
"Zordon's soldiers!" The Monarch spat.  
"The Power Rangers?" Then man snorted.  
"Yes Zedd the F***** Power Rangers!" He seethed.  
The man crossed his cloaked arms over his broad chest deep in thought.  
"The Space Rangers are disbanded due to the law against those with access to the Morphin Grid. The Quasar Sabers are in Quarantine on Mirinoi and the Aquitarians have all been hunted to extinction. So what Rangers do you expect to be any…" The man trailed off as he stared forward. The Monarch's head was tilted to the side as he waited for his Disciple to catch on.  
"Damnit." The man said as black fire emerged from his aura licking at his chair as he stood to his feet. "The Crystals Of The Zeo." The man said looking at his Master.


End file.
